A Harmless Prank
by Donit
Summary: Rin experiments with some unknown powers along side Mephisto and Amaimon. This is a one-shot that's not connected to my other stories.


Rin opens his eyes groggily. He groans and slides out of bed, only to see that Yukio is already awake. He sighs lifting himself off the ground and rolling the sheets back into bed, not bothering to fix them.

He flopped face-first onto the ground and proceeded to drag himself across the floor with him arms. Having demon strength made doing things like moving half-assed easier, not to mention that he could literally float.

Yes, one of his less used abilities was floating. All of Satan's sons could float and that includes Rin. In fact, Rin uses a lot of different powers that his classmates don't necessarily know about. They know he's a half demon with Satanic flames, but they've never actually seen him use other demonic powers.

One of Rin's more favored powers is control over shadows. They do a lot more work for him than anyone would expect. He prefers using them to pick up things he's dropped when his classmates aren't looking.

How does he know they aren't staring holes into the back of his head, you ask? Call it pure instinct, but that is another one of his demonic abilities. It's similar to a sixth sense, in a way.

But, above all other demonic powers is his ability to change forms. No, it's not possessing another body, it's called transformation.

Like Mephisto, Amaimon and all the other demon kings, Rin can transform into an Assiahn animal. In some cases, like Mephisto, the demon king can take on multiple different animalistic forms, but they always prefer a certain animal over all others.

For Rin, this animal is a cat. Specifically a Bengal cat.

He enjoys causing slight mischief in the school at some points, thankfully never running into Mephisto. The King of Time and Space had no idea that Rin could do most of these things. The 'Blue Exwire', as he was referred to, had an excellent skill in hiding things. It wasn't lying, it was just that nobody ever asked the right questions, resulting in Rin being able to hide things for a longer amount of time.

Rin was actually a great liar, he just never showed it. In fact, he purposely makes himself look dumb to amuse people. That's how kind Rin really was. Yes, Rin has very little understanding of mathematics and language arts, but he is smarter than most perceive him to be. There's a reason Rin is so confident that he'll ace the Exorcist Examination.

Unknown to Yukio or Rin's fellow Exwires, Rin has a fan club. Actually, his fan club is made up of a lot of third and first years of both genders. The only way to get access to this fan club is to find another Rin lover that has made their way into the inner walls of his fan club. In fact, Rin actually visits the fan club meetings as random places as a cat. He has access to a group chat and plays himself off as a secluded fangirl that stays anonymous, so that way he can always know where the club will meet up next.

It's hilarious how secretive this fan club really is. It's also surprising how big his fan club truly is, seeing as it's so secretive. Rin has counted at over one-hundred members and knows there are even more. Sure, it's no match against Yukio's fan club, but it's still nice to know he has a fan club.

Currently, Rin is going through his morning routine earlier than usual. First a shower, then getting on some clothes. After that he goes to eat a delicious breakfast made by Ukobach, and finally he brushes his teeth. Currently his is in the process of sitting down at the table with Yukio and Kuro eating Tamagoyaki.

"Itadakimasu!"

The fluffy, bouncy eggs practically melt in the half-second mouth. He takes a bite of his rice and puts it on top of another egg piece to enhance the flavor of the rich yellow cloud-like square.

Rin finishes quickly and takes care of the dish before joining Yukio to walk to school.

"Rin, are you sick?" Yukio questions.

"No, why do you ask?" Rin replies.

"You're usually not up this early. It's unlike you to be on time…" The last words came out as practical whispers as Yukio trailed off.

"Well, I'll have you know I feel perfectly fine. I'm not five, you know!" Rin fumes.

"You act five, why shouldn't I consider you five?"

"Gaghh! I'm going to class! Stupid moley four-eyes!" Rin quickly trudges off to get to school quicker.

Why is Rin making sure he's earlier than usual, you ask? Well, he finds it fun to mess around with the students in True Cross as a cat. More specifically the Cram School students. Every time he comes to the Cram School after messing with them they're always discussing this 'weird cat'. Rin never joins in on the conversations, pretending to sleep before actually dozing off in class.

Rin enters one of the bathrooms to make himself anonymous. He then takes on his feline form and exits the stall. Thankfully his clothes and other accessories like his sword disappeared into a mysterious hammer-space when he turned into a cat.

Rin was feeling that it was time to tell Mephisto about his antics in hope of the Principal knowing where the half-demon is coming from. Rin would be furious if the headmaster couldn't relate to Rin, seeing as the Blue Exwire finds Mephisto doing various random activities throughout the academy.

Rin pads through the hallways as a pearlescent white cat with an azure undertone. He avoids the feet of many with his small, slender body. Still being a young demon, he takes the form of a three-week-old Bengal kitten. His cheetah-like markings are navy.

Once Rin makes it to his headmaster's office he pounds on the door with tiny kitten paws, knowing he can't open them.

Mephisto checks to see what could be pounding on his door after he has continuously given permission to come in. The demon king opens his door to find a tiny blue kitten meowing at him.

Sure, Rin can take an animal form, but he doesn't know how to speak as one. All he can do is hope that his telepathic messages to Mephisto ho through.

"Mephisto! It's me Rin!" Rin mewls through telepathy.

"Rin? Well isn't this a turn of events. When did you learn to do that?" Mephisto asks, surprised from the fact that a blue cat sitting at his feet just so happens to be his favorite little brother Rin.

Mephisto picks Rin up under his arms and cradles the small kitten.

"So, how long have you withholding this information?" Mephisto sounded agitated.

"A while. I haven't been causing too much trouble, just playing a few pranks and tricking people. You understand right?" Rin's tail curls around his big brother's arm.

"Of course I understand. I'm not a hypocrite, just a demon. On another note, how many other powers have you tapped into without anybody else knowing?"

"Well, I can levitate and control shadows. I have this sort of sixth sense. I'm unsure about much else."

"I suppose this calls for extra training. I'm sure that you would like to learn about any other potential abilities?"

"You're no fun. I already have to deal with Shura and Yukio badgering me, I don't need you as well."

"In that case, I can excuse you from all of your classes for a day. However, you must remember that your Exorcist Exams are in five months and you cannot afford to fail them. It will quite literally cost you your life."

"You would really do that?"

"If it means some brother bonding time, I'd be more than happy to. I don't want to see you taking advantage of this though."

Rin is ecstatic about the news. He had been warming up to Mephisto and Amaimon these past few months and had even started to consider them brothers. The half-demon is almost certain that his demon family is nicer than Yukio will ever be to him. It also helps that Amaimon isn't trying to kill him every two seconds.

Rin happily agreed to taking the day off with his demon brothers. They were long overdue for a brother-bonding day and today just so happened to be the perfect day in their opinions. Amaimon had also recently gotten his body back thanks to Mephisto.

With Rin out of his feline form, the three decided to first play games. They played the original Mario with a levels-n'-lives system. They then watched Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni-Kenshin, Sailor Moon, and various other 90's animes, much to Mephisto's delight. Courtesy of Mephisto's powers, the three were able to finish every season of each. The otaku demon even decided to cosplay one of the three Kings of Spirit World, specifically the one with many ears.

"What do you think?" Mephisto asks, showing off his cosplay skills to both Amaimon and Rin.

"Spot on! I love it!" Rin beams.

"I think you look identical to that demon king, if not better than him." Amaimon praises.

"You two are too kind!" Mephisto basks in the assortment of compliments.

They all have a laugh at Mephisto being dramatic -like usual- and decide to move on to their last activity of the day; pranking. Amaimon decided that it would be entertaining to put themselves up for adoption at an animal shelter. Knowing they would almost instantly get picked, they made their way to an animal shelter as a group. The three made sure to growl and bite whenever they were separated, in turn making the shelter people keep them together.

The three spent about four hours in a cage together before a student from the academy picked them up. This student happened to be Izumo Kamiki, the hard-headed polka-brow girl with a soft spot for cute animals. The girl got the group for about eight-thousand yen and took the demons to her dorm.

Once they arrived, Rin decided to mess around with Izumo's Cram School homework, knowing he could save the answers for later. Mephisto chose to sleep in Izumo's bed while Amaimon was put in a hamster cage. The green-furred demon king started to run around on the wheel before he was put in a plastic hamster ball for free roaming time.

Izumo figured out that these three animals were demons the moment that she saw them. They had auras around them that told her they were demons, powerful ones at that. The girl decided that they were cute, not to mention good familiar choices, so she quickly adopted them. However, she noticed that the Bengal cat reminded her of Rin, so much to the point that she started calling the cat demon Rin.

She decided to let the three have free roam so they could get used to their surroundings. The three demons took to her place very easily, almost like it was familiar to them. Izumo finished any assignments and quickly turned in for the night.

She woke up the next morning to see the demons all huddled around her. The blue cat was sleeping on her chest and purring, showing an odd affection for her. Izumo shrugged it off and went through her daily routine.

She stuffed the three demons into a bag along with her books and they fit easily due to all of them being relatively small. The bag wasn't zipped up all the way so the cute little demons could breathe and have some source of light.

Throughout the whole day all she heard was silence from the demons. It surprised her to say the least.

Then came Cram School. She arrived at the school early and let the demons out to play. When the Kyoto trio arrived they were surprised to find the girl's so called 'new familiars' roaming around the class.

Bon picked up the small green hamster, petting it with one finger and smiling slightly. Shima went for the lavender dog and squeezed it to him in delight. Koneko, having a soft spot for cats, went for the blue Bengal cat that reminded him of Rin. Bon and Shima quickly got bored of the demons and decided to pick up on some last minute class work. Koneko, however, kept holding the small blue kitten in his arms.

The rest of the class arrived along with Yukio. Their teacher had prolonged the start of class to ask Izumo about her new familiars. She introduced the three demons to Yukio, referring specifically to the cat as 'Rin'. Yukio agreed that the kitten was similar to Rin in a way.

Taking this as a good time to reveal themselves, the three brothers lined up next to each other at the front of the class. In an eruption of blue flames, a puff of pink and a pillar of dirt and minerals, the three took on their humanoid forms. Mephisto stood on the left with a wink and a peace sign. Tin stood in the middle with his arms crossed and a grin that reminded people of sunshine. Unlike the other two, Amaimon stood on the right with his hand tucked in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

The green demon was the first one to scram, knowing that the class would try to attack him. Mephisto and Rin stayed.

"Rin, Mephisto and Amaimon!?" Bon exclaimed.

"You hit the nail on the head, my dear Exwire. Now, I should be going, I have responsibilities and duties to attend to." Mephisto sang.

The Exwires looked at Rin with the most shock, seeing as they had no idea he could transform into an adorable Bengal kitten.

"Let's just get on with the lesson…" Yukio said exasperatedly.

Everyone pushed it aside for later, still taking the time in class to ponder the fact that the three cute demons had been two demon kings and a son of Satan. Well, everyone except Izumo, that is.

The purple haired girl just sat at her seat without emotions, knowing that she had let those three into her dorm and bed.

And Rin? He was in for a giant lecture from Yukio after class. The half demon sighed at the fact, for it was just a harmless prank.


End file.
